


Shroud of Soil

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [11]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Eve was hers at last.





	Shroud of Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "purple" prompt for Flash Fiction Friday at Black Collar Bugle on Wordpress.

She ran her fingers over the dry soil layered over Eve’s body.

Finally, the second wife was hers. She had waited for her. They had met in secret, but Eve could never stay with her. Eve was never going to be _her_ wife.

Lilith could touch her now. She ran her fingers over Eve’s lips, opening the mouth, running her finger over tongue and teeth.

“You smell lovely as always, my dove,” she told her, and Lilith snuggled up to Eve’s side, inhaling the rich scent of dirt and decay.

Eve’s once pale, freckled skin was turning a violet hue from death. Lilith ran her fingers softly through Eve’s hair and felt unshed tears forming in her eyes. She snuggled Eve closer and sighed against her.

She didn’t care if they stayed frozen like this. Eve’s body would rot and Lilith’s curse would preserve her forever. Lilith loved her regardless. She would hold her until Eve was nothing but dust and bones.

Lilith kissed the purple skin and rested her head into the crook of Eve’s shoulder. Her hands caressed the body and she imagined her lover alive again, dancing and laughing with her under the full moon. She settled into the dirt holding her tightly, refusing to leave her as it became a resting place for them both. Lilith would wait, and when Eve’s body was truly gone she’d bury her in the beaches of the Red Sea so dust and bone could mix with sand, and Eve would always be under her feet.

Lilith choked back a sob. She cursed God. She hated Adam.

But she would always love Eve, and she would find her again. Each one of her, as her soul passed on from body to body. She’d find her. She’d love her.

Again and again.


End file.
